luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
B-Bonus: Hostile Intrusion
The mission "B-Bonus: Hostile Intrusion" is the bonus mission in the Haunted Towers. Like the other bonus missions, it can only be unlocked by collecting all the Boos in the respective mansion. The bonus missions have Luigi going around the mansion to capture ghosts using the Poltergust 5000, very similarly to mission E-5 "Paranormal Chaos". Although they do not have a time limit, Luigi should be as quick as possible, as his score is determined by his time. These missions do not have any Boos to collect. For the gem locations, go here. Mission Blurb "We have a small problem. The Parascope found signifigant paranormal signals in the towers. Nothing you can't manage!" Starting Dialogue "Luigi, I'm afraid I have what we in certain elite scientific circles call 'bad news.' Remember when the Gloomy Manor had some...unexpected visitors? No, no... I don't mean the spiders. Keep your shirt on, sonny. I'm talking about those ghosts that came out of nowhere! Well, this time the paranormal signals seem...stronger. We'd better play it safe and send you in to investigate. As usual, I'll be watching your progress and guiding you from here. Look lively!" Mission Goals Overall Goal * Ghosts are back in the Haunted Towers! Capture all the ghosts as soon as possible. Other Goals * Capture all the ghosts as soon as possible! Story Since the rooms with ghosts are randomized, Luigi should simply follow E. Gadd's instructions on where to go. Due to the nature of the towers, it can be hard to navigate your way to the target room, but the layouts are usually quick and easy to get to. Because it is a big mansion with a lot of rooms, this mission is typically shorter than the other bonus missions as well. Once all the ghosts have been captured, E. Gadd calls Luigi to say: "That's the last of 'em, Luigi! Hopefully you did it fast enough so we don't get another event like this anytime soon. Come on back now." Luigi then goes back and reviews on his performance. After Mission Dialogue "I knew I could count on you, Luigi. Good job. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're starting to enjoy this gig! Heh heh! Yep - beneath that fragile, quivering exterior lies a daring thrill seeker with a heart of gold." "Anyhoo, where were we? Yes! Ghosts. Always with the ghosts. What I still don't understand is where all of those ghosts are coming from! The Parascope doesn't detect them until they're here, so I can't trace their origin. Well, they're gone now, so let's get back to our quest." Trivia * The music on the bonus missions is a remixed version of the Library piano, when the Poltergeist is playing, fit to set the theme of the mansion. In this case it uses flutes and plucked string instruments, along with some jungle-like percussion instruments * All bonus missions are named like this: (Adjective) + Word that starts with "I". * The cutscene starting this mission is the same one used in B-5 "Doggone Key". Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Bonus Missions Category:Haunted Towers Category:Haunted Towers Missions Category:Missions Category:B-Bonus: Hostile Intrusion